


Watching Ron

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slash, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt of [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hey_rupert)[**hey_rupert**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hey_rupert), and was inspired by one of her drawings. You can find it [here](http://hey-rupert.livejournal.com/10390.html). It is the picture of Ron stretching.

**Title:** Watching Ron  
 **Summary:** Harry watches Ron.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt of [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hey_rupert)[**hey_rupert**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hey_rupert), and was inspired by one of her drawings. You can find it [here](http://hey-rupert.livejournal.com/10390.html). It is the picture of Ron stretching.

Watching Ron

  
I love watching Ron sleep.

He stretches across the bed; his limbs falling in all directions. His stress melts away and it's always a sight to behold.

I love watching Ron when he wakes.

The moment his bare feet hit the floor, he arches his back and raises his arms in a stretch. His pajama bottoms hang low upon his hips and as his body elongates, his shirt rides up to expose a narrow strip of skin. It's absolutely beautiful.

I live for Ron's smile, his laugh, and his love, and I'm grateful when he shares them all with me.


End file.
